Lady In Scarlet
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione decides to be bold and tell Remus how she feels about him. Giffic for ViolaMoon. Warning; Student/Teacher


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 996

Title: Lady In Scarlet

Note: Written as a gift fic for Viola (ViolaMoon) AU! Because I don't want people to die, so, yeah.

Warnings: Student/teacher fic- after he stops being her teacher.

Beta:

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Mermaid /Siren- write about seducing someone

Ollivanders: Red oak: Write about a character who participated in the Duelling Club.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6: Herbology: Know the Difference - Devil's Snare & Flitterboom-Task #1: Write about a situation where resistance is futile.

Gift Fic: Viola- 18th October

[Pairing] RemusHermione

[Plot Point] Eighth Year Fic

[Genre] Fluff/Romance

[Extra] No Slash pairings

Yearly:

Prompt 934 [Colour] Scarlet

* * *

She was wearing scarlet robes, it was her eighteenth birthday, and she was finally a legal adult, both in the Muggle world, as well as the Wizarding one. She couldn't help it, she had always harboured a crush for Remus Lupin, and she was sure he felt the same. It had taken years of their love growing unaided before she reached the point where Hermione knew she needed to come out and tell him how she felt. Her scarlet robes accented with a hint of scarlet lipstick. She walked out of the Gryffindor dormitories, looking for him.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking at her before she left the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked. She was curious about what her friend was going to say. He was sitting in front of a book, probably something Quidditch related, as exams were long over, and he had never been the biggest fan of reading.

"Go get 'em," he said with a smile, then let her continue out the portrait hole. She grinned back at him, and she should have known they would always support her, no matter what happened.

She spotted him outside the castle, he was standing below the new moon, but his molten silver cloak shone as if he was the moon itself. She walked over, feeling her heart race in her throat. Her palms were sweaty, and her eyes focused on the man in front of her. He looked every bit as handsome as the first day she had spotted him on the train, believing that it was just a childhood crush, but as she became a woman, she realised that it had always been more than that. He had been her protector, her teacher, and now she was ready for something else.

She was ready for him to become her lover. She swallowed back her fear at being told he doesn't feel the same, this would be the last chance she had to say to him how she felt because he wasn't going to stay a professor at the school any longer.

"Remus," she said, making him meet her eyes. It was clear from his expression he was taking in the sight of her in front of him.

He coughed, "Hermione, you will catch a cold out here," he said, removing his molten silver cloak, and draping it around her. The smell of him surrounding she intoxicated her.

"I'm no longer a child, Remus," Hermione said her voice was soft but firm.

"I know, that's what scares me," he replied.

"Scared? Of little old me?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood between them.

"I have a dark side, Hermione, you know that better than anyone," he said.

"Everyone has a dark side," she replied. "That changes nothing."

"Oh, you have a dark side, do you?" he replied in response.

"I do, and it calls out to you," Hermione said, stepping closer to Remus beneath the stars.

"Hermione, don't," Remus tried to say, but Hermione was not letting it go this time.

"Don't we all deserve our happy ending?" she asked, her eyes shining like diamonds as she took in the man in front of her.

"Surely, I can't be a happy ending," he argued.

"A new beginning, then," She countered. Remus was backing up, as she was moving closer to him. Hermione needed him to admit that he felt something; she wasn't going to kiss him unless he admitted he felt something for her as well.

"Oh, come on," Remus said. "I'm no special prize. I'm an unemployed werewolf."

"And I'm about to be the next Minister for Magic, but the heart wants what it wants, and mine—wants you," she said, finally laying her cards all out on the table. There was no way she could be more clear about what she wanted.

"Hermione, I have come to know you, you are the friend of Harry, he is like a son to me, tell me, how would that work?" Remus asked.

"You don't deny it, though," she said softly. "That you love me too."

He laughed bitterly. "Of course I love you, even seeing you in that scarlet robe is enough for me to lose myself around you," he said. "You have grown into a beautiful, kind, woman, Hermione Granger."

She knew his eyes would see the crimson blush that grazed her cheeks at his confession. He took a step towards her, reaching out a calloused hand to move her curly brown hair behind her one ear, he was so close she could feel his breathing on her skin, causing a shiver to run through her. The noise seemed to make Remus aware of what he was doing, and his hand dropped, and he took a sudden step back.

"Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably," he said with less than conviction. She knew he didn't regret falling in love with her, as much as she could regret falling in love with him.

She had gotten so close to him kissing her, and she knew all that was needed was one more small nudge. She boldly took another step towards him, making sure his eyes were on her, she bit her lip, and saw his eyes drawn to the scarlet lipstick. Remus could feel himself losing his composure, and she was so young, he couldn't do this. Stop resisting, something told him inside; it was useless to resist her. She knew what she wanted.

He watched her eyes shining like stars as she watched his internal struggle before he finally caved.

He leaned in, kissing her softly at first, his molten silver cloak fluttering to the ground as the kiss gained passion, and he pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together, their tongues dancing finding a luxurious harmony, and they both knew that this had been withholding for so long this romance would be more than just a whirlwind romance. This romance was something that would last.


End file.
